Timeless
by sweetsarcastic
Summary: No matter how many years passed or how old they grew, they would always remain two kids in love. After all, their love was timeless. A Valentine's day story. -NxM- Oneshot


**Disclaimer-** No matter how many years pass, I will never own Gakuen Alice. Nor do I do so now. This fic is partially inspired by the fic _Dance with me_ from the CCS fandom.

* * *

**Timeless**

**A Valentine's Day story**

_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle._

_-Amy bloom_

"Natsume." Mikan said softly.

"Hn?" Natsume gave his characteristic response, and opened one eye lazily to look at her.

Pink Sakura blossoms floated gently to the ground all around them. Sunlight filtered through the branches of the Sakura tree, under which they had spread their blanket. Natsume lay peacefully on Mikan's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He lived for moments like these. Moments of peace, contentment, _love_.

"Natsume, do you know what day it is?" Mikan asked.

Opening both eyes now, Natsume looked at her. And squinted. For a moment, shrouded by sunlight and petals, she looked like a heaven-descended angel.

"Saturday. Are you beginning to forget the days of the week now, Polka Dots?" He teased.

"Natsume!" She sighed, "I can't believe you still call me that. We're not ten anymore, you know."

Yes, they weren't ten years old anymore. _But some things never change_, Natsume thought fondly, watching Mikan pout.

He eased himself up and brushed of a few stray petals.

" What's so important about today then?" He asked. Days never mattered to him anymore. Not when they were finally together.

"Never mind." Mikan muttered, looking away. He frowned, and caught hold of a strand of her hair.

"Tell me or I'll burn your hair."

Mikan smiled at the familiar old threat.

"You can hardly light a match anymore." She scoffed playfully. " Besides, I'll just nullify you."

"If you can still nullify me, I can burn you." He said smugly. Mikan just frowned at him.

Shaking his head, he tucked the strand behind her ear and gently brushed off petals from her hair. Silver white in the sunlight, it always would be brown to him. And burnable, of course.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" he said gruffly. Strangely, it was an effort to be rude to her now.

"Fine." She huffed, slapping his hand away weakly," Its Valentine's Day today, but its not like _you_ care!"

A smile tugged at his lips. She would always be childish.

"Valentine's Day huh. And here I was wondering why I had a package with me." He mused, watching her eyes widen.

" After all, why would I care?" He shrugged.

"Oh Natsume, I didn't mean it that way!" She pleaded, eyes wide. 'I didn't mean to offend you!"

He laughed, a carefree laugh that once faced extinction, but was often heard now. She was still so gullible.

"Baka." He said affectionately and kissed her on a wrinkled cheek that was still so soft. "I love you." He dropped a box rapped in red polka dotted paper onto her lap.

He watched the gleeful anticipation on her face as she ripped open her present, watched as it turned to pure delight.

"A deluxe box of Central town's fluff puffs!" She gasped, "Oh Natsume, you're the best!"

He could have bought her a diamond ring or a gold necklace, but what truly delighted her was a box of fluff puffs. She was a wonder in herself.

And then she smiled at him, the best present he could ever get. She smiled at him, and for a moment he remembered what it was like to be ten, when that smile meant the world.

"Don't eat too many now, your teeth will fall out." He teased. He didn't think he would ever grow out of that habit.

"They have to fall out someday." She said, her smile crinkling her eyes, and offered him a fluff puff.

Always optimistic, Mikan was. _His Mikan_. He was feeling really mushy today.

He could have told her he loved her again. He could have told her a lot of things; instead he said ,"We better get inside. It going to get cold soon."

Slowly they helped each other up, relying on each other's strength. They weren't ten anymore, after all.

He grabbed his walking stick, and she wrapped a shawl around herself. Hand in hand, they walked back to the house. The world would see an old couple, bent with age, making their way down a cobbled path.

In their world, however, a boy and girl, both ten years old, walked holding hands. They walked tall with the strength of love, despite weakened eyes that had to squint, wrinkled cheeks, silver hair, and old bent bones.

And it would always be that way. After all, their love was timeless.

_  
Those who love deeply never grow old; they may die of old age, but they die young._

_- Sir Arthur Pinero_

* * *

**A/N**- A random thought of Mikan and Natsume as an old couple led to this Valentine special of pure fluff.

So ....Review please?


End file.
